Nitric oxide, endothelium derived relaxing factor, has been implicated in the hypotension of septic shock. Notably approximately 50% of patients dying of septic shock, succumb to refractory hypotension. In these investigations, we are studying the therapeutic value of nitric oxide synthase inhibition by serially following cardiopulmonary function, laboratory parameters and survival in an awake canine model of septic shock. Antagonists of the nitric oxide pathway may prove useful in the treatment of septic shock and the above studies are being conducted to investigate this possibility. This investigation may lead to therapeutic trials in patients with this highly lethal syndrome.